MGM Home Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available Bumpers
United States October 1980-July 1982 Also from MGM&CBS.png Closing to Cruising- Original 1980 CBS Video release|at 1:06 Bumper: On a black background, we see the orange text "ALSO FROM" above the white "MGM/CBS" logo. Trivia: Whenever this ID was shown, the previews that followed were always for three movies: Fame, 2001: A Space Odyssey, and The Wizard of Oz. However, on the MGM/CBS releases of Silk Stockings, The Sunshine Boys, and some copies of The Horse That Played Centerfield, only the Fame trailer was shown, and on Meet Me in St. Louis, the 2001 trailer is missing. On the actual release of Fame, its own trailer was removed. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A 6-note jazzy trumpet theme that sounds rather similar to the 1978 Filmways Television logo. Availability: Seen on most MGM/CBS Home Video releases of the era. 1987 8999B2AA-D48D-456E-89D7-F1A72E804A26.png 30C6AD65-720E-4B20-B83E-0D2E1AF870AD.png File:Opening and Closing to Running Scared VHS (early 1987) (USA)|skip to (0:13) Bumper: On a green background, this text scrolls up: Before our feature begins, and to add to your viewing pleasure, please join us for this brief preview of another new and exciting feature motion picture soon to come your way from MGM/UA. FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None until the last second when the MPAA rating screen pops up for the teaser of Spaceballs. Availability: Extremely rare. The bumper's only known appearance is on the 1987 VHS of Running Scared. 1988-1990 (A) Mgm-ua coming attractions bumper 07.png Mgm-ua coming attractions bumper 08.png Mgm-ua coming attractions bumper 09.png Bumper: We see the 1980s MGM/UA logo animating, which zooms out to reveal itself as a picture on a piece of filmstrip on a purple/blue gradient background with several "MGM/U\"s plastered all over it. The metallic silver filmstrip then moves off of the screen in the upper right corner, with another piece of filmstrip with some yellow text saying when the motion picture is available. That is set on a red gradient background. That filmstrip moves from the bottom left corner to the upper right corner. A third and final piece of filmstrip appears at the bottom left corner and settles in the MGM/UA piece of filmstrips' original place, in the center of the screen. That final piece of filmstrip includes the 1987 MGM logo, which is seen animating as normal. When it is done, it fades to black. The blank/black picture on the piece of filmstrip then zooms in and rotates slowly, taking up the whole screen. The trailer for the motion picture mentioned in the bumper then begins. Variants: * On some releases, the release date text is on a black background and says either "COMING SOON TO A THEATER NEAR YOU." or "NOW PLAYING AT A THEATRE NEAR YOU." * On some releases, such as the 1990 VHS of Rocky, the MPAA preview screen may be shown in place of the logo. FX/SFX: Pretty much all of the animation in this bumper. Music/Sounds: As we hear the late Don LaFontaine announcing "The following MGM/UA Motion Picture is coming to a theater near you of release", we hear the MGM/UA logo theme, and then Leo's roar. Music/Sounds Variants: * On the "Now Playing" variant, Don says "The following MGM/UA motion picture is now playing at a theater near you." * On the "Coming Soon" variant, John Leader says "The following MGM/UA motion picture is coming soon to a theater near you." Availability: Rare. Seen on the 1988 video release of Spaceballs as well as other MGM/UA Home Video releases from 1988-1990. The "Now Playing" variation appears on the 1990 VHS of Rocky and the "Coming Soon" variation can be seen on the 1988 VHS of Moonstruck. Editor's Note: What's with the two different spellings of "THEATER" on the black background variants? 1988-1990 (B) Bumper: The 1982-1993 MGM/UA Home Video logo animates as normal, however, once it's done, the black background fades to a grey marble background. The logo separates in that the lion, ribbons, and "MGM/UA" shrink and move to the upper-left corner of the screen, while "HOME VIDEO" and the lines shrink and move right slightly. As this happens, a transparent rectangle flies in from the upper-right corner of the screen and settles, after which it shines and purple and light-green lines etch themselves in below the lion, ribbons and "MGM/UA" and the rectangle. The white-orange gradient words "COMING ATTRACTION" wipe in below the lines and "HOME VIDEO" and flash, after which a box containing the preview fades in and zooms in, taking up the entire screen. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A few notes of Keith Mansfield's "Destiny" with a male announcer (Don LaFontaine) saying "The following is an MGM/UA Home Video coming attraction." Availability: Seen on MGM/UA Home Video releases from 1988-1990. 1988-1990 © Mgm-ua coming attractions bumper 06.png UA Home Video Sneak Preview Bumper Bumper: On a blue-tinted background of a 1950's-era urban city, we see a marquee with blue squiggly light streaks moving across it. In the area inside these streaks, the light orange-orange gradient words "SNEAK PREVIEW" slide onto the center area of the marquee and settle. After a few seconds, a black rectangle containing the preview fades in, expanding to fill the screen. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A brass fanfare with percussion and timpani beats as John Leader says "The following is an MGM/UA sneak preview." Availability: Rare. Can be seen, so far, on the 1989 VHS releases of Poltergeist III and Rain Man. 1989-1993 Mgm-ua coming attractions bumper.png Mgm-ua coming attractions bumper 01.png Mgm-ua coming attractions bumper 02.png Mgm-ua coming attractions bumper 03.png MGM Home Entertainment Also Available Bumper.png Bumper: Similar to 1988 ID B, except "HOME VIDEO" doesn't appear below and the logo eases back, during which one of the clip-ons below appears via fade-in, the color of the clip-on depending on the attraction(s) being advertised. Also, the background remains black during all of this. Clip-ons: * Coming Soon To A Theatre Near You * Now Playing At A Theatre Near You * Coming Soon On Videocassette * Now Available On Videocassette Variants: *A still version of this bumper exists. *An earlier version exists where "HOME VIDEO" remains intact and when it eases, the words "ALSO AVAILABLE" fade in. FX/SFX: The logo animating and easing back, the fade-in of the clip on. Music/Sounds: Just the music of the logo. Music/Sounds Variant: The variant can be silent or have the music. Availability: Appears on MGM/UA Home Video releases from 1989-1993. The early version is very rare. The "Coming Soon on Videocassette" clip-on also appears on the Warner Home Video VHS of Class Act, preceding a trailer for Diggstown. 1993-August 23, 2005 Mgm coming attractions bumper.png Mgm coming attractions bumper 01.png Mgm coming attractions bumper 02.png Mgm coming attractions bumper 03.png Mgm coming attractions bumper 04.png Bumper: We see a still version of the closing variant of the 1993-1998 MGM/UA Home Video logo with one of the below clip-ons in place of "HOME VIDEO". Clip-ons: *COMING SOON TO A THEATER NEAR YOU *NOW PLAYING AT A THEATER NEAR YOU *NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEOCASSETTE *COMING SOON ON VIDEOCASSETTE *THEATRICAL TRAILER FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on MGM/UA Home Video and MGM Home Entertainment video releases from 1993-2005. International variants United Kingdom 1982 Bumper: The 1982 MGM/UA Home Video logo is seen with its lines still flashing. Above it is the maroon text in a Helvetica font, "MORE GREAT TITLES", and below the logo is "Available now from your local dealer". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. May have appeared on some of the earliest releases from MGM/UA in the UK, such as the original VHS of Poltergeist. 1985-1991 Bumper: We see the normal MGM/UA Home Video logo of that time without any bumper indicator whatsoever. Variant: Sometimes, "DISTRIBUTED BY" would fade in above the logo. FX/SFX: The logo animating, and on the variant, "DISTRIBUTED BY" fading in. Music/Sounds: The music of the logo, along with a British voiceover saying "The following new films, which will soon be available from your local stockist, are brought to you by MGM/UA Home Video, one of the leaders in home entertainment." Voiceover Variant: On tapes with trailers also at the end of the film, a different announcer says "The following new films, which will soon be available from your local stockist, are brought to you by MGM/UA Home Video, leaders in home entertainment. News of more exciting MGM/UA Home Video movies will follow at the end of this feature film presentation". Availability: Seen on late 80s-early 90s MGM/UA tapes in the UK with previews, like Spaceballs, Dirty Dozen: The Deadly Mission, Running Scared, The Dressmaker, A Hazard of Hearts, and Terror Train (released in the US by CBS/Fox Video), among others. A Fish Called Wanda was one tape which had the voiceover variant. 1991-1995 Bumper: On a black background, the white-grey gradient words "COMING SOON" zoom out from left and right and settle. After settling, two lines draw themselves above and below them, sandwiching them. FX/SFX: The words zooming out and settling, the lines drawing. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. It's only seen in the UK, but is seen on tapes like Thelma and Louise, Of Mice and Men (1992), Son of the Pink Panther, Quigley Down Under, Man in the Moon, Benny and Joon, Delirious, Not Without My Daughter, and Midnight Sting, among others. Strangely, the Warner Home Video 1991 UK VHS of Pink Cadillac contained this bumper at both the start and end of the tape, as opposed to the one that was regularly used by them at the time. 1993, 1995-1999 Bumper: On a black background, we see the italicised words "COMING SOON" in blue, sandwiched in between two lines. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Appears on UK MGM/UA releases from the era, such as Get Shorty, Bio-Dome, Rob Roy, Fluke, Species, and Species II, among other titles. Strangely, its first appearance was on the 1993 UK rental VHS of Rich in Love, and it wasn't used again until 1995. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer IDs